A method of applying a periodic pulse voltage to an integrated circuit and detecting a thermal response is known as a conventional failure analysis method for integrated circuits such as LSI packages. For example, Non Patent Literature 1 below describes that a phase shift ΔΦ between electrical excitation and a local thermal response is detected and a depth of a defect is determined from the phase shift ΔΦ.